Turn Right, A Jonas Brothers Love Story
by shelleybaby
Summary: Shelley moves to america with her sister, Their next door neighbours were their parents best friends, they are also the jonas brothers, what happens when sparks fly quickly with one of the boys? will she tell him her biggest secret, will he help her?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy, I am Shelley, I turned 16 in November last year, its now January, I used to live in Australia until a couple of months ago, my mum died in a car accident because she was really upset, she had just found out that dad had a mental condition, he now lives in a mental hospital. So its just my sister, we have been keeping each other company, I have a boyfriend, matt, I really want to leave him but I am scared he will do something to my friends or kimmy if I do. Background check on kimmy, she is 19, pretty awesome; she lived in America with mum and dad when she was little, before I was alive. We used to go to America every few years to see mums best friend and see some of our family, I can't really remember, apparently she has four boys, but I didn't meet them, just Mrs J and Mr J, or Denise and Kevin, I don't even know their last names, I guess when you have known them for so long you learn to call them what they tell you to call them, but we haven't been to see them in the past few years, mums been busy with work, and so has dad. We are pretty rich, and when mum died and dad left, we were split the money, which was a lot!!!

Kimmy turned on the family computer, it was basically mum and dads because we both had our own laptops, this was the first time we had turned it on since mum and dad left. While kimmy was waiting for the computer to load I read mums letter, she died slowly, she was stuck in the car so one of the ladies there wrote down what she said, I was reading the one she gave me, over and over again.

_Dear Shelley,_

_To start off, I really love you and I hope you know that no matter what you do, I am proud of you. I was going to tell you when I got home, dad is sick, the doctors are putting him into a hospital for the mentally disabled. I know this is hard, I am gone, and dad cant remember us, heres what I want you to do. I am telling your sister the same thing. First of all I want you and kimmy to stick together, don't fight, break up, or give up on each other. Second thing- I want you to move, move to a big city and go to as many auditions as you can, give out your demo to a heap of people. I know you want to, don't let anyone tell you that your not good enough, because I know you are. Third thing, stay in touch with everyone, Aunties, Uncles, Grandmas, Cousins, Family Friends. Fourth- I need one of you… or both of you to call Denise, tell her that I am going to be watching over her, that her normal day, is amazing, that she is the strongest woman I have ever met. Fifth, always remember that I love you, that I am watching over you as well, that no matter where you are in the world I am going to be there standing beside you, guiding you through it, stay faithful to god and live your life. And finally, Find a man who treats you with as much care and love as your dad gave to me, its worth it, believe me._

_I guess you are wondering what happens to all of our stuff, well, you and kimmy need to split it up, or keep it together live together for now. I want you to have my purity ring that I had when I was your age, I was going to give it to you on the weekend, you know where it is._

_I love you so much Shelley and I am going to be watching over you, don't tell yourself that you are a failure, because your not, don't let anyone at school tell you that you are ugly or dumb, because I know you know the truth._

_You are the most beautiful girl, the best daughter a mother could ask for, I hope that I was the best mother a daughter could ask for, because I tried, I really did._

_Love Mum._

_P.S- don't forget, move, audition, give out your demos, because you girls rock! And I love you._

No matter how many times I read it I cried,

Shelley- Kimmy

Kimmy- yeah?

Shelley- We need to call Denise

Kimmy- I was about to say the same thing, mums emails came up and there is one from her.

Shelley- we will have to wait a bit, timing is different there

Kimmy- yeah ok

I started to read the letter again, mum kept saying, move to a big city, find an awesome job.

Shelley- We should move to America.

Kimmy- what

Shelley- we should move to America

Kimmy- why?

Shelley- mum said to move, to a big city, to give out demos, audition for things, well, America is the perfect place for that.

Kimmy- Your right, that's a great idea

Shelley- how bout we talk to grandma and grandpa tonight, we are going to their place for tea.

Kimmy- ok, I am sure they wont mind.

We called denise and she told us about a house next door to hers, we buy it, it comes with furniture and denise set it all up with us

FF- getting off the plane.

We get off the plane in America. I am wearing skinny jeans, a top and ballet flats, with my big sunnies and bag and kimmy is wearing short shorts and a sleeveless top.

Shell- Wow I never knew how exhausting plane trips were, I am stuffed.

Kimmy-yeah same, so all we have to do is find a person holding our name up (looks around) There, That's us Kimmy and Shelley Fitzgerald.

Shelley- Really I thought we were Elmo and Barney.

Kimmy- Ha-ha very funny (we walk up to the man) Hi I'm Kimmy

Shell- and I am Shelley, nice to meet you (I shake his hand)

Driver- Nice to meet you, so you're here to see Denise Jonas?

Kimmy- yeah, we are

Driver- Follow me, so you don't have any bags?

Kimmy- no we don't.

The driver opens up the door of a limo and gestures for us to get in. Just so you girls know, we are picking up Nick and his girlfriend on the way, ok.

Kimmy- Ok thanks

Shell- thanks

Ok so did I hear that driver say Denise JONAS, then nick wow how cool would it be to have the same names as the Jo Bros. we are just listening to music on my iPod, sharing headphones. We stop and someone opens the door quickly and sharply. A curly haired boy hops in the car and sits on the other side facing us, he doesn't acknowledge us, just stares out the window, Oh my god, they don't share the same names as the jonas brothers… THEY ARE THE JONAS BROTHERS. A girl hops in, she looked like miley Cyrus, she didn't say anything to us either just sat as far away from nick as she could get and looked out the other side of the window. OMG not only is nick Jonas in the car with us 'sigh', but Miley Cyrus is too!!! Omg, Omg ok breathe.

I put both earphones in my ears and kimmy got her iPod out, we both listened to our music.

Driver- Where to nick?

Nick- Miley Needs to go home, please *he said coldly*

Driver- ok, umm yeah

We drop miley off and I get out my phone

"Text Convo"

Shell- umm wow, I know he doesn't know us but he could at least acknowledge us. But OMG nick Jonas! Denise Jonas, we are going to be close to the Jonas brothers! Omg omg omg I am so excited, why didn't you tell me.

Kimmy- read the message you just sent me, and you will know why I dint tell you.

Shell- ok, so I am a little excited.

Kimmy- ha-ha yeah a little, omg he is crying, you should say something.

Shell- ummm you sure?

Kimmy- yeah, go for it

Shell- Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt.

I put my phone and my iPod away.


	2. Chapter 2

Shell- Heyy, umm are you ok? Do you want a hug or just a shoulder to cry on.

Nick- Oh, umm, I (another tear rolls down his cheek)

Shell- oh come here, you are a complete mess.

I grab some tissues and wipe his face and sit next to him. And start playing with his hair, It works on everyone, calms them down straight away.

Shell- what's wrong

Nick- nothing

Shell- I may not know you but I know that there is something wrong.

Nick- Miley and I broke up

NICKS P.O.V

One of the girls came over next to me and wiped my face with a tissue, she asked me what was wrong but I just told her nothing, then she started playing with my hair, It calmed me down, and I just had to tell her. She was beautiful, really pretty, and she had an Australian accent, it was cute, I felt something when I was talking to her, like a spark… maybe.

Shelley's P.O.V

I gave him a hug as soon as he said he broke up with miley, I knew he was sad about it. I put my chin on his shoulder and he layed his head on my head. Soon we were there, I got out first and Mrs J hugged me, I was really excited, someone was happy to see me! Kimmy got out and gave Mrs. J a big hug as well, I went to Mr J and he gave me a hug. I then looked down at a little boy, probably 8 or 9. I went down to his height.

Shelley- You must be Frankie, right

Frankie- yeah that's me

Shelley- I am Shelley, its nice to meet you.

Frankie- so your our new neighbours?

Shelley- yeah, my mum was friends with your mum.

Frankie- oh cool, so you can be my sister, I don't like having just brothers.

Shelley- ok.

He hugged me, and I got back up from his level. The three boys were standing together, talking to nick. I walked over.

Shelley- umm hi, I am Shelley

Joe- Nice to meet you, I'm Joe

Shelley- yeah I know, you guys are awesome.

Kevin- thanks, its nice to finally meet you, mums been going on about you and your sister all week, she is really excited. (he gives me a hug)

Shelley- ha-ha yeah, she is awesome

Nick- so, how old are you?

Shelley- I turned 16 in November last year.

Nick- awesome, so, are you going to go to school?

Shelley- I was thinking about doing it online or something. Like homeschooling.

Nick- cool, homeschooled kids are always better.

Shelley- ha-ha yeah.

We walk over and look at my new house, mrs j had set everything up for us, which was awesome, so we went to The jb house and went inside and got a drink then sit at the table out the back. It was 11.30 in the morning.

Mr. J- so what are you girls planning on doing here?

Kimmy- OMG we have exciting news, I cant believe we forgot to tell you.

Mrs. J- what, what tell me

Shelley and Kimmy- WE GOT SIGNED!!!

Mrs J jumped up and came over to us really excited.

Mrs J- that's great girls, I am really happy for you, and I know your mum would have been so proud.

Mr J- congrats girls

K,N,J- yeah that's awesome, etc.

Shelley- thanks

Kevin- who signed you?

Kimmy- Hollywood Records

Kevin- no way, that's the same people as us.

Kimmy-cool

Joe- yeah that is great, we might be able to do a song together (looking at kimmy)

My phone started ringing, I hesitated to answer it

Mrs J- Its ok sweetie we don't mind.

Shell- thanks

I walked off to the side

I answered the phone, it was matt.

_Phone convo_

Shelley- ahh, umm heyy matt

Matt- heyy I think we need to break up

Shelley- umm ok, why

Matt- just because

Shelley- ok… um yeah ok

Matt- have you told anyone

Shelley- no

Matt- good, because if you do, Its going to happen to your friends as well.

Shelley- Matt I wont tell anyone, just please don't do it to anyone else, it hurts.

Matt- that's why I like doing it

He hangs up and I just look down at my phone for a couple of seconds. I start to cry. I walk over to them with my head down, hair covering my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Shelley- I am going home, I will see you guys later, I rush out crying, balling my eyes out. I get up to my door and get out the key.

?????- heyy, wait up

Shelley- oh, sorry nick, I didn't see you following me.

Nick- are you ok

Shelley- yeah umm, yeah I am fine

Nick- if you were fine you wouldn't be crying

I bursted out crying again. He came up and wrapped his strong arms around me.

Nick- come on lets go inside.

We walk into my house and go to the lounge room, I sat down and he sat down next to me.

Nick- so, you wanna tell me what's wrong?

Shelley-…

Nick- come on, I told you that I broke up with miley, I mean, I wouldn't tell many strangers about that.

I looked up at him, in his gorgeous brown eyes and handsome smile.

Shelley- ahhh, um ahh, yeah, well

I bursted out crying again, before I could tell him what's wrong, he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back.

Nick- shhh, shhh, come on its ok.

Shelley- he told me that he would wait, that he loved me.

Nick- who

Shelley- Matt, the other night he took me out to dinner and was being really sweet, then he took me back to his place, we walked into his theatre room and… and…

Nick- what happened Shelley

Shelley- I cant tell anyone, he will…

Nick- did he hurt you (he said worryingly)

Shelley-…

Nick- he did didn't he, oh Shelley.

I bursted out crying again, my face buried in his shoulder.

Nick- Heyy its ok (he rubbed my back again)

Shelley- he, he, I walked into the theatre room and all his friends were there, there must have been four or five of them, they grabbed me and took my clothes off, and… 'sighs'. It hurt nick, it hurt a lot. And every time I screamed one of them would slap me and if I moved they would slap me and go in harder. (I kept crying into his shoulder)

Nick- Shelley, I am so sorry

Shelley- its not your fault, you don't need to apologise.

Nick- were they wearing protection

Shelley- I, I don't know

Nick- does kimmy know about it

I shook my head

Nick- You need to tell her, if not her than my mum, or both would be good.

Shelley-ok, can you call your mum; get her and kimmy to come over.

Nick- sure.

Soon Mrs J and Kimmy turn up, kimmy runs up to me and hugs me.

Kimmy- what's wrong

Mrs. J- are you ok sweetie.

I went and sat on the couch, next to nick, he put his arm around me and I buried my face in his chest.

Kimmy sits on the other couch facing me, so does Mrs J

Kimmy- ok tell us what's wrong chicky

Shell- well you know matt, my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend now

Mrs J- oh sweetie was that who was on the phone

I nodded

Kimmy- I'm Sorry bubba

Tears start coming down my face.

Nick- Theres more, come on shell, you need to tell someone

He rubs my back.

Shell-well, the other night, when he took me to dinner, afterwards we went to his house, he said we were going to watch a movie so I walked into his theatre room and all his friends were there. (I bursted out crying)

Nick- shh, shh, its ok

Kimmy- then what happened.

Shelley- they grabbed me and took my clothes off, and…they hurt me, every time I screamed one of them would slap me and if I moved they would slap me and go in harder…( I was crying a lot now.)

Nick- shh shh ( I was crying into his shoulder, Kimmy came over and side hugged me.)

Kimmy- My baby sister, I am going to kill him.

Shelley- no, you cant tell anyone, he told me if I told anyone that he would hurt my friends, do it to them too.

Mrs J- that's ok sweetheart, we don't have to tell anyone, but you should see a doctor, just to make sure you are ok.

I nodded then put my face into nicks chest, so I was laying on it. His smell was so nice, It relaxed me, and his big, strong arms were wrapped around me, I felt so safe with him.

Kimmy- is there a doctors that we can go to today. The sooner the better.

Nick- mum, what about Dr D, I'm sure he won't mind

Mrs J- good idea nick, I will call him and ask him, how bout you guys stay over my place tonight, just for tonight (she walks out to her house)

Kimmy- oh are you su… and shes gone

Nick- I think that was a rhetorical question, there's no way she is going to let you say no.

Kimmy laughs and I laugh, quietly, I was feeling really weak, from everything that had happened, Its amazing what crying heaps does to you.

Nick- so how bout we grab some clothes for you and head back over to my place.


	4. Chapter 4

Kimmy- yeah ok.

Kimmy gets up and goes into her room , it is all set up and is awesome.

Nick helps me up and we get to the stairs, he picks me up marriage style and carries me upstairs, he finds a room that looks like mine and goes in, he puts me on the bed.

Nick- did I get the right room.

Shelley- laughs, yeah you did.

Nick- so, what do you need.

I get up and walk over to my cupboard, I grab out some clothes, chuck in some shoes, a necklace and my brush etc.

Shelley- ok, lets go

Kimmy walks in

Kimmy- ready

Nick- awesome,(smiles) shall we go?

Shelley- ok, ( I am still tired, so kimmy grabs my bag and nick picks me up again)

Shelley- OMG, nick (I whined) I can walk

Nick- yeah I know, but we will get there quicker if I carry you.

Kimmy- yeah I agree, you must be really exhausted Shelley.(laughing)

Shelley- Fine

I was looking up at nick who had me in his arms, he looked down and smiled.

Shelley- what

Nick- oh, after all the crying you have been doing you still look beautiful

Shelley- 'sighs' thanks

We get inside and nick carries me inside, I was expecting him to put me down but, he kept walking. He walked upstairs into his room.

Shelley- what are we doing

Nick- I am putting you to bed, because you are exhausted.

Shelley- awww not fair, cant I watch you guys play guitar hero?

Nick- wow you know, miley never said that, she always used to say that guitar hero was lame and boring.

Shelley- its awesome to watch, I have never played but I like watching it.

Nick- well well well, Shelley doesn't know how to play guitar hero, guess I better show her then.

He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

Shelley- Nick, Nick, put me down, where are we going now, (he chuckled)

Nick- Shelley needs to learn how to play guitar hero.

Shelley- I like to watch, but not play it!!!

Nick- too bad, you can play it now.

When nick brought me into the room, kimmy and Joe were sitting together and Kevin was playing. They all started to laugh at me. He put me down on the couch next to the one that Joe and kimmy were sitting on.

Shelley- Joe can you please tell your brother that I am not talking to him, cause he is a Meany.

Joe- Nick, Shelley isn't talking to you cause you are a Meany.

Nick- wow, a Meany, that hurt. (He smiled)

Just then Mrs J came in with Dr D and his wife, who was a nurse.

Mrs J- Shelley, this is Dr Driscoll, but we call him Dr D, and this is Mrs D, she is a nurse.

I went to get up but I fell back down, I have never been this weak before.

Shelley- umm hi

Nick laughs and picks me up again.

Nick- where do you want her Dr D?

Dr D- somewhere private (he looks at Mrs J)

Nick- my room it is, I don't mind if you use it.

Mrs J- thanks nick

He carries me upstairs, Dr D stays downstairs with Mrs J, talking. Nick puts me on the bed and sits down next to me.

Shelley- I'm scared

Nick- don't be, you will be fine

Shelley- thanks nick

Nick- that's ok, (he kisses my forehead, omg I am in love, and nick Jonas just kissed my forehead hmmmm yay.) Shelley?

Shelley- yeah

Nick- what do I tell the boys

Shelley- boys? (I said in a daze)

Nick- (laughs) Joe, Kevin, Dad…

Shelley- tell them the truth

Nick- are you sure

Shelley- yeah, I don't want to be lying to them on my first day here.

Nick- Ok, I will tell Frankie that you don't feel well and that you need a hug, just to get him away so I can tell them. Ok, kimmy and mum have to sign forms first before he does anything so they will be a while.

Shelley- ok, thanks nick, oh, umm do you mind if I borrow a shirt, preferably a long one?

Nick- sure, I guess skinnies aren't the best option to wear for the doctor are they?

He grabs out a shirt and throws it to me

Shelley- thanks

He goes downstairs and I put the shirt on but leave my skinnies on for the time being, because Frankie is coming up.

I can hear yelling coming down the hallway.

Frankie comes in,

Frankie- heyy Shelley, are you ok, nick said that you didn't feel well and that you needed a little brother hug. (he hugs her)

Shelley- yeah I need a little brother hug.

Frankie- you will be ok, little brother instinct

I laughed

Shelley- yeah, I know, its good to have a little brother to cuddle when you are sad or sick.

Dr D walks in and so does kimmy and Mrs J and Mrs D

Frankie- ughh, doctor, yuk, I'm outta here.

Mrs J- how bout you go into your room and make Shelley a get better card.

Frankie- Ok

Dr D does a check up and says that nothing looks wrong.

I get up and put my pants back on, they were off while dr. did a check-up. My phone rang, I grabbed it, just a text message from my friend. I turned back around to where the doorway was. Nick was standing there smiling, I didn't even notice him, I turned around and grabbed my shirt without realising he was there. I went to take nicks shirt off when he spoke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick- you can keep that on if you want.

Shelley- oh, heyy nick, are you sure?

Nick- yeah, um anyways, I told the boys, they wanted to know if they could come up and see you?

Shelley- yeah of course.

I sat up in my bed and Mr J came in.

Mr J- heyy Shelley, nick told us. Are you ok?

Shelley- yeah thanks (he hugged me)

Mr J- if you need anything, just let me know, ok

Shelley- ok thanks Mr J

He walked out and all three boys came in, quietly, I stood up and gave them a hug.

Joe- heyy are you ok

Shelley- yeah I am fine, I don't like it when people fuss over me though.

Kevin- (laughs) ha-ha yeah, as long as you are ok, then we will stop annoying you.

Nick- I have a question, what's your favourite JB song

Shelley- ummm I don't know, probably… hello beautiful, its really sweet.

Nick- hmmm that's cool

Joe- umm I am going to go downstairs and finish playing guitar hero.

Kevin- me too

Nick- me three

Shelley- and I am…

Nick-(interrupting) going to stay up here and rest.

Shelley- fine (groans)

I stay in bed just staring at the ceiling

Suddenly someone knocks on my door.

Shelley- yeah, come in.

Nick- heyy, we have a surprise for you

Shelley- oh cool, I like surprises.

The three boys walk in, Kevin has his guitar and nick picks up his. Nick sits on the side of the bed, Kevin grabs the desk chair and Joe takes the couple of things that are on the bedside table off and sits on it, next to me. I sit up, cross legged.

They start to sing hello beautiful, kimmy stands in the doorway and Joe basically sings it to her. When nick sings he sings it to me, his eyes locked with mine. I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the end.

Shelley- wow, that was.. beautiful.

Nick- thanks

Joe walks over to kimmy and they walk off.  
Shelley- Thanks Kevin, it was beautiful.

I stood up and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

He leaves to call his girlfriend and its just nick and I.

I walk over to him and give him a hug. He had put the guitar down.

Shelley- Thanks Nick, it really was beautiful, that's the first time I have seen you guys play in person. Considering you wont come to Australia.(I hit him playfully on the arm)

Nick- ha-ha yeah, that's awesome, and I really want to go to Australia, especially after meeting you.

He smiled at me.

Shelley- awww, its so nice to have people around that I am close to, the last couple of months its been kimmy, my best friend and I.

Nick- you know Shelley, even though we only met this morning I feel like I have known you my whole life.

Shelley- yeah same, I told you that this morning because I knew I could trust you, and because you do this thing where you kind of hypnotise people.

Nick- everyone says that too me, its apparently my eyes.

Shelley- I agree with them.

Nick- (blushes)

Mrs J walks in

Mrs J- so Shelley, how did you like the song

Shelley- I loved it so so much

Mrs J- that's good, so we are just going to get take away for tea, what did you want?

Nick- you know what I want mum.

Mrs J- ok, and Shelley

Shelley- I'm Not Hungry

Nick- you need to eat Shelley.

Shelley- I am not hungry, honestly.

Mrs J- I will get you something and if you don't eat it then that's ok.

Nick- don't worry she will eat it.

Shelley- how do you know

Nick- I will hypnotise you with my eyes. (He laughs)

Mrs J- hypnotise, eyes, gee kids these days

Mrs J walks back downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

At the same time as all this takes place

Joes P.O.V

Kimmy is so beautiful, I really like her, and I think she likes me back, especially since I sang that song.

Joe- Heyy kimmy

Kimmy- yeah

Joe- how bout you have a go on the guitar hero

Kimmy- I don't know how to play

(I was hoping she would say that)

Joe- here I will show you

(I picked up the guitar and she stood up, she held the guitar and I put my arms around her, helping smelt so good, her hair, her perfume, mmm, I could tell she was breathing a bit faster than normal, and her heart was beating much faster.)

Kimmy's POV

( oh my god, If he didn't have his arms around me I would be on the ground right now, when he talked his breath hit my ear, or the side of my face and I had to stop myself from pinching, when he finished showing me I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.

Shelley's P.O.V

Mrs J- Dinner is here

Nick- come on Shelley

Shelley- I am not hungry

Nick- fine

He picks me up again and puts me over his shoulder. I start yelling and hitting his back, he walks downstairs and takes me into the dining room, Frankie is following us but wont do anything cause he thinks its funny.

He puts me down on a chair and puts some food in front of me.

After refusing to eat for half the time I finally give in. The boys and Kimmy go in and play the wii and Mrs J starts cleaning up the plates and stuff, I go in to Mrs J.

Shelley- you need any help?

Mrs J- No sweetie its ok.

Shelley- what do you have left to do

Mrs J- just this and then I will wipe down the bench, that's all.

Shelley- what do you want me to wipe the bench down with?

Mrs J- I said you didn't have to help

Shelley- and I am saying I want to.

Mrs J chucks me a cloth and I wipe the bench down.

Shelley- so where do you want me to sleep tonight?

Mrs J- oh that's right I just remembered, Nick, Kevin, Joe, she yelled

N,K,J- yeah mum

Mrs J- I need you to get the mattresses

Shelley- excuse me, but where am I sleeping tonight?

Nick- you have 2 choices, you can sleep in my room, with me, or in Joes room with him, OR.. you and kimmy can sleep in my room and I will sleep in Joe's room.

Shelley- I cant kick you out of your rooms, I will sleep in nicks and Kimmy can sleep in Joes.

Both the boys had goofy smiles on their faces.

Nick- ok

Joe-yeah cool

Kevin- and I get the room to myself, unless Frankie decides he is scared.

We all laugh.

Shelley- I might go to bed now, its been a big day

Nick-same

I walk upstairs and nick follows me, I go into the bathroom to put my pj pants on but keep nicks shirt on. I come back out and check my phone and nick goes in and cleans his teeth. When he is done I go in and clean mine, when I come out nick is laying on the mattress on the floor.

Shelley- what are you doing?

Nick- (smiles and chuckles) going to bed

Shelley-but…

Nick-(interrupting) you sleep up there(points to bed)

Shelley- no, you sleep up there

Nick- Shelley (he looks at me with those adorable eyes)

Shelley- ummm yeah…ahh huh

Nick- you are sleeping up there…ok

Shelley- umm yeah ok, (looks away) heyy no fair, you did that thing again.

Nick smirks

Nick- just go to bed

I get into bed and Mrs. J comes in.

Mrs J- Night guys

Nick-Night Mum

Shelley- Night Denise.

I lay there thinking about everything that had happened, mum dyeing, dad leaving, matt. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Nick got up and walked out of the room, then he came back in a couple of minutes later, I was facing away from where he was sleeping, I felt someone hop into my bed. It was nick.

Shelley- watcha doin? (like on fineas and ferb)

Nick- (laughs) well there's this girl and she keeps crying so I thought I would comfort her. (He uses his thumb and wipes my tears of my face.)

Shelley- what about your parents, wont they get the wrong idea.

Nick- its cool with them

He put his arm around me and pulls me in tight.(OMG, he has no shirt on, sigh… this is the most awesome night of sleep I will ever have.

ff--

Its been a couple weeks since we got don't start recording our music for another month, we have started getting really close to the boys, especially nick for me, and joe for kimmy. Kevin is like our brother.

We are at our house talking. Its about 5.00 in the afternoon.

There is a knock at the door and Shelley goes to answer it. Nobody is there but there are 2 roses on the ground.

I picked up the roses and took them into Kimmy, there was a card on each, one with my name and one with kimmy on it.

I opened mine and read it out loud.

_Shelley,_

_DOUBLE DATE_

_Dress fancy, we will pick you up at 7_

_Love Nick._


	7. Chapter 7

Kimmy- Mine says the same, but it says love Joe. ("sighs" and holds the rose up to her chest.)

Shelley- that's in 2 hours lets go!!!! We gotta get ready.

Mrs J came over just in time to choose what to wear, it was good getting help from her.

It is 6. 45 and the girls are almost ready, just gotta do finishing touches.

The boys are ready and are watching TV at their house.

Shelley is wearing with her hair curly and down.

Kimmy is wearing and had her hair down but straight.

The boys turn up and knock on the door, we answer it.

Nick- wooww, you look… wow

Joe hits him on the back of the head.

Nick- you look beautiful

He takes my hand and we walk outside, there is a stretch hummer waiting outside for us. We get in and nick and I start talking about random things, jess and Joe hop in the car too.

Shelley- this is really nice of you guys

Nick- No Probs

Joe- we're here

We get out and go inside, it is really busy and the boys get asked for a few autographs and photos. We then go up these stairs to this beautiful garden area under the stars(think HSM3). There is a picnic set up, the boys go and sit down and we follow. We eat and then we get up and leave again, but we don't go home, we go to the beach. Nick grabs my hand and takes me in a separate direction to Joe and kimmy. We start walking on the beach, I left my shoes in the car and we are walking hand in hand down the beach. We stop and sit down.

Nick- Shelley,

Shelley- Yeah nick

Nick- ummm, well I was… well, I know we have only known each other for like a week, but I really like you and I feel like I have known you my whole life, anyways, so I was kind of wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend.

My jaw dropped

Nick- its cool if you don't want to, I shouldn't have asked

Nick gets up and goes to walk away, I grab his arm and pull him into me.

Shelley- I would love to be your girlfriend.

Nick- really, that's great. (he kisses her cheek)

Shelley- excuse me Nick

Nick- whats wrong?

Shelley- you missed. (I pointed to my lips)

Nick softly kisses my lips

Same time as ^ is happening

Joes P.O.V

We walked down to the beach and walked the opposite way nick and Shelley were walking. We were talking about random things, having a great time.

Joe- So Kimmy

Kimmy- So Joe, (mocking)

I grabbed the box I had in my jacket and opened it, It was a really pretty necklace.

Joe- Will you be my girlfriend

Kimmy stood there shocked for a minute

Kimmy- OMG YES YES YES YES YES

Joe- great, that's awesome

Kimmy gives me a huge hug and I put the necklace on her. We start kissing, getting more intense, she pulled away.

Joe- awww

Kimmy- (laughs) I think we should start heading back

Joe- (folds his arms and sits down) no I am not going anywhere until I get another kiss.

Kimmy keeps walking

Kimmy- you will get cold out here alone

Joe- ….. I am not going anywhere

Kimmy comes up to him and goes down and pecks him on the lips, he pulls her back in and kisses her passionately. Kimmy tries to pull away but Joe is pulling her head in. she moves her hands down and rubs his area, Joe moans and she pulls away and starts walking up to the car.

Joe- well now I really want to kiss you, (Joe runs up to her)

Kimmy- well I think you got enough down there, don't you

Joe- I'm sorry I wasn't thinking

Kimmy- obviously

He grabs her waist and pulls her close to him.

Joe- I'm sorry, (he looked in her eyes and kissed her forehead)

Kimmy- how do you guys do that

Joe- do what?

Kimmy- your eyes, nobody can say no to those eyes.

Joe- why thank you, so I am guessing my eyes won you over.

Kimmy- hmmm yeah, and you kiss really well, even if I didn't want to kiss you back.

Joe- well well well, kimmy likes my kisses (he kisses her lips passionately and it starts to get more intense, he slips his tongue in her mouth and explores her mouth with it.)

They are standing at the limo, kimmy leaning against it.

(Inside the limo)

Nick- ha-ha look at them, Joe must have asked her too.

Shelley- yeah (she gets off her seat and sits on nicks lap facing him, she leans closer in so she is inches away from his face)

Shelleys P.O.V

When nick kissed me on the beach it was amazing, I really wanted more. We got into the limo and soon after joe and kimmy were against the limo making out. I go and sit on nicks lap and lean in so I am close to his face, he smiled his hot, goofy smile)

Shelley- I think they might be a while (I smiled)


	8. Chapter 8

Nick leaned in and started kissing me passionately, he layed me down as he was getting on top of me, supporting himself with his arms. His tongue grazed my lip and I let him in, I liked it a lot, it was so much better than kissing Matt. I could tell he would be the kissing kind of boyfriend, likes to talk, but prefers to kiss. We were starting to get more into it and nick put his hand on my back, unzipping my dress.

I pushed him away, he was close to my face.

Nick- what's wrong baby

Shelley- a bit too fast, don't you think

Nick- sorry, (he got off and helped me zip my dress back up)

Nick- maybe we should stop them, before someone takes a photo, we don't like it when our personal lives become public.

Shelley- yeah

Nick goes to the window that they are against and winds it down(electrically…lol)

Nick-Heyy Guys

Kimmy- oh my gosh, nick you scared me.

Joe- sorry dude, forgot it was a double date.

Nick- that's cool, I don't mind, I just didn't think you would want it public just yet.

Joe- yeah thanks

They got in the car and were driving home, I got a text message, I opened it and it was from Matt.

Message- maddy screams better than you, we didn't need to stop her, it turns us on.

I started balling my eyes out.

Shelley- no, this cant be happening

I go through my phone and call maddys number. While I am doing that—

Nick- whats wrong shelley

Kimmy- bubba what happened

Joe- shell, shell you gotta tell us whats wrong.

Someone picks up, I can hear screaming in the background and matt is on the phone

Matt- hello, you got my text then  
Shelley- seriously, you are a jerk, stop hurting maddy

Kimmy- maddy, whats wrong (she jumps over and sits next to me)

Joe- who is maddy?

Kimmy- our best friend, she is the one we stayed with before we came here.

Joe- oh, ok

On phone

Matt- here you can talk to her

Maddy- shell, I thaught we were going to…

Shelley- watch a movie?

Maddy- yeah how'd you know

Shelley- he did it to me too(tears started running down my face again)

Nick put his arms around me as I was talking

Matt- that's enough, you know, you should have just done it with us, we wouldn't have hurt maddy if you had of just done it with all of us, without the struggling and the screaming. Little miss pure, and if you let anyone know we are in here doing this, I will kill her, I do have a knife.(he hangs up)

I drop the phone and start crying, into nicks shoulder.

Nick-Shhh, shhhh its ok

Kimmy- I am calling josh, he can call the cops and stop them.

Shelley- ok, but make sure they know he has a knife and if he even sees a car pull up at his house he will kill her, (I started balling my eyes out again)

Nick- baby, its ok

Joe is sitting with kimmy, she calls josh and tells him, he tells her he will give her an update later on. kimmy is crying too now.

The limo pulls up and the boys help us out.

We go inside the jonas house.

Kevin sees us walk in with the boys comforting us.

Kevin- wow the date was that bad

Nick gives Kevin the evil eye.

They go into the lounge room and nick comforts both girls while joe goes in and explains to Kevin. Kevin comes in and kimmy lays against him crying.

Joe goes upstairs to find his mum and dad, they are getting ready for bed, he tells them what happened and they both run downstairs.

Mrs. J- Shelley, kimmy, have you called the cops.

Kimmy- I called our friend, Josh, he is calling the cops, and him and his mates have gone around, you know, I never knew guys had sleepovers.

We all laugh at her comment, but then get serious again.

Shelley's phone rings. It's a message,

Maddy- I told them I would… with them if they let me have a shower, I took my phone, I saw josh outside with his mates, the guys didn't see though, did he call the cops, please tell me he did.

Shelley starts to cry again and nick pulls her into him tighter.

Shelley- yeah bubba cops are on their way, hang in there xoxo I am so sorry, I should have told you, you wouldn't be there now if I had of told you.

Maddy- cops here!!! Don't be sorry, if it wasn't for you guys I would be in a worse situation right now, thanks for calling josh, he is with me now, he said to let kimmy know we are all ok.

Shelley- can do, I am so glad you are ok, xoxo I love you

End of texting convo

Shelley- the cops are there and josh is looking after maddy.

Kimmy- thank god for that, gee josh Is a lifesaver, I love that boy.

Joe- love…?

Kimmy- yeah

Joe looks down

Kimmy- OMG I am so sorry joe, I forgot none of you know him, he is gay, he is one of our bestest friends, he is like our brother.

Joe keeps looking down

Kimmy- but you know who I love more

Joe looks up quickly, smiling

Kimmy- well he is this amazing rockstar

Joe- oh, (he looks back down), waiit a minutteee, ( he looks up and smiles) I am an amazing rockstar

Kimmy- you are lucky you are good looking

Joe- that hurt, he crossed his arms and turned away.


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs J-Well we are going to bed, night guys

NJK-night mum, night dad

KS- Night DD ( that's her nickname) night K1 (haha that's his nickname)

Mr J- night everyone

Mr and Mrs J go upstairs.

Nick- so I think you girls should go to bed

Shelley- we aren't tired

Nick- ok

I lay on his chest and he puts his arm around me

I yawn a couple of minutes later

Nick- haha I knew that would work.

As ^ is happening Nick texts someone, and coincidentally, joe gets a message, he smiles.

Shelley-ok, I guess we are a bit tired.

Nick- yeah

He grabs my waist and picks me up and puts me over his shoulder.

So does Joe

Nick- bedtime

They take us back to our house

Nick gets my key out of my back pocket and I hit him more because he is touching my ass.

We go inside and nick takes me up to my room, he throws me on the bed then comes down on top of lips are inches from mine, he has a smile on his face and is looking into my eyes. His warm breath makes me shiver, he laughs. I pull him in the rest of the way and we start getting intense, he grazes his tongue on my bottom lip and I let him in. we get more into it and he moves to my neck, he kisses every inch of my neck and as he kisses my sweet spot I moan. He chuckles and starts to suck on it and bite it.

Shelley-mmmm nick, mmmm

I feel nick smile as he keeps doing it. He stops and moves back up to my lips, we kiss passionately. i moved my hand and accidentally ( and I mean accidentally) rub past his, part. His lips curved into a smile and he moaned. I push him off,

Shelley- I am so so sorry I didn't mean to rub…

Nick- its cool,( he smiled), you should do that to me more often (he smirked)

Shelley- mmmm, gee boys are weird

Nick- thanks, meany (mocking me from the day we met, I laughed)

Shelley- I am never going to live that down ( I lay my head on his chest)

Nick laughs then plays with my hair, I soon fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. I answered it.

????- heyy Shelley

Shelley- Josh ohmygosh

Josh- well I called to let you know that Maddy is ok, and that they boys have been arrested and if you call and make a statement they will be charged.

Shelley- Thank you so much

Josh- well I got to go, just thaught I would tell you that.

Shelley- yeah thanks, I love you joshy

Josh- I love you too, sis

Nicks P.O.V

I must have fallen asleep with Shelley because I woke up with my arms around her and her head on my chest. I got up, without waking Shelley and went downstairs, joe and kimmy were up and were cooking pancakes. After a while of watching them muck around I thaught I would go see if Shelley was awake, I heard her talking so I stood at the door that was slightly open and listened.

Shelley- yeah thanks, I love you joshy

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I looked down.

Shelley's P.O.V

I hung up and went to walk downstairs, I opened the door and nick was standing there with tears going down his face.

Shelley- nick, whats wrong baby. (I give him a hug, but he pushes me away)

Nick- forget about it Shelley, if you already loved someone then you could have said no to me. (he walks downstairs)

Shelley- w w what?

He goes out the door.

Shelley- I don't know what you are talking about

Nick keeps walking, I go back inside, I didn't know what was wrong. Kimmy and joe had left, to go to the park. I went upstairs and called Kevin, I didn't have anyone else to call.

Phone call

Kevin- hello

Shelley- Kevin, can you please come over, ( I said while I was crying)

Kevin- sure, nick came in before, do you want me to bring him

Shelley- no, don't tell him you are coming here.

Kevin- ummm ok, but…

Shelley- please Kevin.

Kevin- ok be there soon

A couple minutes later Kevin knocked on the door. I opened it and collapsed in his arms, crying.

Kevin- heyy, heyy whats wrong

Shelley- Nick, he thinks I only said that I would be his girlfriend because I couldn't say no to him.

Kevin- and where did he get this from?

Shelley- I don't know, I was just talking to Josh, my friend, on the phone and I said that he was awesome and that I loved him, and when I opened the door nick was crying and… oh my gosh (I hit my head) stupid Shelley, he must have heard me tell josh I love him.

Kevin- so you love him?

Shelley- as my big brother, yeah, but I love nick as my boyfriend, and knowing he is at home sad because of me is, well it…. Makes me sad.

I looked down and Kevin wrapped his arms around me, making me feel a little better, Its amazing that just a hug from the boy who i see as Kevin could make me feel a little better, but it wasn't nick, and I wasn't going to be happy until it was nick's arms around me.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin- how bout you come over and talk to him

Shelley- ok, I will just go change my top. ( I was still in my pj top but in my skinny jeans)

We walk next door and I go up to his room and knocked,

Nick- come in

Shelley- nick, can I explain?

Nick- theres no need, I knew I shouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend.

Shelley- Nick, you need to let me explain.

Nick- you like someone else, no need for explaining, but lying to me, hurting my feelings, that is low.

Shelley- (tears running down her face) nick please

Nick- get out!!

Shelley goes downstairs, and is telling Kevin what nick said. Joe and Kimmy walk in. we tell them what happened.

Joe- Kevin lets go, we gotta talk to nick.

Kevin- fine

Nicks P.O.V

The boys came upstairs and told me the truth.

Nick- of course. She said "I love you joshy" argghh, I am so stupid, she isn't going to take me back now.

Joe- may as well try

Nick- ok.

Shelleys POV  
Shelley is crying and kimmy is comforting her.

Nick walks into the room

Nick- Shelley, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking, as soon as I heard you say you loved them I immediately got jealous.

Shelley-…..

Kimmy leaves

Nick- come on Shelley, forgive me

Shelley-…..

Nick- please.

Shelley-'sighs' I thaught you would have trusted me.

Nick- I do, but I just couldn't think straight,

Shelley- fine, but promise me you will confront me if anything happens again.

Nick- promise

They hug, and give each other a peck on the lips.

Nick- so, what are you doing today

Shelley -Nothing, I think kimmy wants to run through a couple new songs, but that's all.

Nick- how bout we go out for lunch

Shelley - ok, where are we going to go?

Nick- that's a surprise

Shelley - you like surprises don't you

Nick- of course I do, I like to see you confused, its funny.

Shelley - but how will I know what to wear

Nick- casual

Shelley - so short shorts and a top

Nick- perfect (he smiles)

Shelley - I might go back home

Nick- and I am going to have a shower, get changed and then come over.

Shelley- ok

Shelley goes home and kimmy is in the lounge with joe, watching tv, kimmy is lying on joes chest and he has his arms around her.

They are both asleep, I go and take a photo of them and then go upstairs to my room. I get out my notebook and start singing a song I wrote. I hadn't shared it with kimmy, or anyone else for that matter.

you know I try to be,

All that I can,

But there's a part of me,

I still don't understand.

Why do I always see,

What I don't have,

When in reality,

Things are not that bad,

Your faith has shown me that,

When my world goes crazy I wont let go,

When the ground gets shaky you give me hope,

When I try to push you away,

You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting you help me see,

Theres a strength and a mind and a power in me

Oh believe me there aint nothing you cant do,

My hero is you.

(I bursted out crying)

I got up and went to walk downstairs to get a drink, nick was standing at the door of my bedroom.

Shelley- nick, oh my gosh how much did you hear?

Nick- well what sounds like the chorus, that's what I heard.

Shelley looks down. Nick wraps his arms around her, pulling her into him.

Nick- I liked it

Shelley- umm, thanks

Nick- was it about your mum?

Shelley- yeah (I start crying again)

Nick picks me up and carries me to the bed. He lays me down then lays next to me and wraps his arms around again.

Nick- I love you Shelley

Shelley- you what?...


	11. Chapter 11

Nick- oh umm, I shouldn't have said that, is it a bit early for that.

Shelley- "sighs" (turns and sits on him. Like straddling.) I love you too.

Nick smiles, Shelley leans down so she is inches away from his face, teasing him.

Nick- you think I am going to give in, I can live without kissing you.

Shelley- fine then.

Nick rolls her over so he is on top supporting his weight with his arms.

Nick- but you cant resist me

Shelley- can too

Nick goes down to my ear, breathing heavily

Nick- you sure, (he whispers, his hot breath going onto my ear sends shivers down my spine)

Shelley- ok I cant, please kiss me now

Nick- that's what I thought

He starts kissing her passionately, Shelley returns the favour, they get more into it, he goes down to her neck and finds her sweet spot he starts kissing, sucking and biting it, she moans and he smiles. She reaches down to his spot and starts rubbing it through his pants.

Nick-mmmhhh harder baby

She rubs it harder and harder, he reaches down to her area and rubs it through her jeans.

She pushes him away

Nick- awww baby

Shelley grabs his hand

Shelley- purity ring

Nick- we don't have to go all the way.

Shelley- what if we don't stop, we get too in the moment.

Nick- we wont, I promise

Shelley- I don't want to go any further than that

Nick- but… ok, that's fine with me

Shelley- thanks

Nick is laying next to her and she is lying up, cuddling him.

Shelley-nick

Nick- Shelley(at the same time as Shelley says his name)

They laugh

Nick- you go

Shelley- I don't really feel like going out to lunch anymore, maybe we could stay here.

Nick- I was about to say the same thing, maybe we could stay in, maybe a pool party, just you and kimmy, me, joe,Kevin,Frankie, dad and mum.

Shelley- that would be awesome

Nick- yeah ok, so at my house or yours?

Shelley- mine

Nick- yeah ok, you have a hot tub ( he winks at her)

Shelley laughs

Nick- so I will call kevin and ask him to tell mum and dad, can he bring his girlfriend?

Shelley- of course

Everyone comes over and we have a pool party, by the end of the night we are playing sing star and guitar hero, Kimmy and I are singing together, kiss the girl from the Disney singstar.

We are all laughing and having a great time everyone goes home, nick and Joe stay back to say goodnight.

Nick- night baby, (kisses side of cheek) I love you

Shelley- I love you too, but you really need to work on your aim.

Nick- aim?… ohhhh, (he kisses her lips passionately, then leaves.

Kimmys P.O.V

Kimmy- well I had fun tonight

Joe- same

Kimmy-ok, night hansome

Joe comes up and kisses her passionately.

Joe- I love you.

Kimmy- I love you too.

Joe walks away but stops at the doorway.

Joe- Kimmy

Kimmy turns around

Joe- Night beautiful

He smiles then walks out.

Kimmy goes to bed.

Its 6am in the morning and Shelley cant sleep, she gets up and goes to have a shower. There is a spider in the bathtub.

Shelley screams, kimmy comes in, wondering what is wrong. She looks in the bathtub and sees it and screams too.

Nicks P.O.V

I woke up, it was like 6 in the morning, I thaught I heard someone scream, I got out of bed and opened my door. Joe and Kevin were coming out too.

Nick- did you hear that

Joe- yeah, someone screamed.

They hear another scream,

Joe- that sounded like kimmy

Joes phone starts to ring.

He answers it,

Joe- hello

Kimmy- spider and ohmygosh!!! (breathing heavily)

Joe- kimmy, I will be over in a second.

Hangs up.

Joe- ummm I think I need to go over there.

Nick- I'm Coming

We go over and go inside, using the spare key. The girls are in shelleys room.

we walk into shelleys room.

Shelley runs up to me and wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face in my chest

Shelley- ohmygoshnick,imsogladyourheretheresaspiderinthebathroom!! She says really fast without taking a breath.


End file.
